1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for dispensing materials on objects or substrates, and more particularly to an apparatus and related methods for spray coating and dispensing such materials on objects and substrates.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Coating apparatus and dispensers are used in a variety of industries to spray and dispense various substances. Such apparatus may be configured to dispense a variety of materials onto objects and substrates. Typical coating and dispensing systems use Cartesian-type movement systems configured to achieve movement along three to five axes of movement, and are fitted with a variety of dispensing units or heads to transfer the material to the substrate in a controlled fashion. Reference can also be made to the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0317554A1 and 2012/0171383A1, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure and are incorporated herein by reference.